Uncaged
I killed my wife and kids. I mean I didn’t but I did and it’s my fault. I take these really expensive pills. They came up with them about ten years back to help treat my condition. They’re not a cure but they help. I took the wrong pill last night. Mine is green. My wife Sharon left her blue allergy pills on the table. I’ve never had the best eyes in the world. I got confused. I should have double-checked. I should have noticed. I didn't. I took the wrong pill. That’s what happened. That’s my reality and I’m so sorry I had to make it theirs. I wish I could fix it. I got home from work at six. She was already putting my boys Alex and Craig to bed. I talked her into letting them stay up and watch TV with us for a little while. We put on some sitcom Sharon loved and I popped one of those frozen meat lovers pizzas in the oven for my dinner. That’s when I grabbed a bottle from the counter and put a pill in my mouth. I didn’t really think about. I always take that same pill every month and there had never been an issue before. I swallowed it without water and returned to watch TV with my wife and the boys while the pizza baked. Twenty minutes later I took it out of the oven and though I intended to save some for lunch at work the next day I found myself hunched over the stovetop ravenously shoving the nourishment into my mouth without so much as waiting for it to cool. It burned my hands and mouth but I took no notice. The sun was going down. I was already starting to feel it coming on but I told myself it was just anxiety. I returned to my family in the living room. We watched an episode of the Simpsons. Sharon insisted they go to bed afterward. I forced them to say a prayer. I’m not really religious but my dad always had us pray before bed and even now I think about what I’ve become since he passed. Anyway, I put the boys to bed and after reading to them for maybe half an hour I headed to I and my wife’s bedroom. She was wearing the white robe I got her last Christmas. I was feeling very excited so I tried to put the moves on her. She responded with a sad face “Sorry babe. Not tonight. I had a really rough day at work.” We didn’t have a loveless or troubled marriage. We were very happy. We talked for a little while about some bitch who had been making for her with their boss. Eventually, she fell asleep. I wasn't feeling too hot myself. I went to the bathroom and took a cold shower to try and feel better. When I got out I saw my reflection in the foggy mirror above our dirty ass sink. It was a sight I recognized immediately from childhood. I was changing into the wolf creature. My muscles and bones were slowly reshaping themselves as my skin tightened and shifted. It wasn’t very far along yet. I thought I could stop it. I ran down to the kitchen to find my pills. I grabbed the bottle from earlier in the evening and read Sharon’s name on the label. My own had fallen into the sink. I uncapped it and downed two pills immediately. That’s when I fell to the ground and the pain began. In my human life I’ve broken an arm and both my legs in a car accident. I’ve also dislocated a knee in a drunken fight and been stung by wasps over the majority of my body. It’s safe to say I’m not a super lucky. All that pain is nothing in comparisons to changing into the creature. It’s a bit like having every bone fracture a hundred times over while you’re cooked from the inside. Actually it’s a lot worse than that but I’m not great with words. I tried to call out to warn Sharon and the kids to leave. I could handle the pain and paying for whatever damages I would end up doing to the house. I was unable to make any sound other than a low growl. As I lay on the cold kitchen floor staring out the window up at the full and hellish moon I prayed to any god, angel or spirit that might listen. I prayed for death. That was all I wanted. I just needed it to be over and my family to be safe. The pain started to subside but the transformation was not complete. I was a little misshapen and a bit hairier than usual but was without a doubt still a man. I sighed with relief. The pills had worked. I wouldn’t become the monster again. I managed to stand up and start heading back to the bedroom. I was so eager to be with my wife safe in bed now that the ordeal was over. I walked quickly. Then I was running. Then I was on all fours. Then I twisted a thousand ways in under three seconds and the hunger took over as the transformation finally completed and I was gone. I could still see out of my eyes but the will moving my now horrific body was the will of a violent animal. It burst through the bedroom door. It snapped my wife’s neck before she woke and then proceeded to chew at her breasts like an over-sized dog playing with a squeaky toy. I could taste the blood. I can still taste the blood. Then it went to the boys’ room. They cried so much. I tried to fight back from inside but it did what it wanted to before returning to the bed I shared with my wife and slowly and joyfully ripping her limb from limb before falling into a deep sleep. I took the wrong pill. I shouldn’t have but I did. When I woke up the creature was gone. It was just me in the bloody bed filled with bits of the woman I promised to love until death did us part. I’m going to put a silver bullet in my brain in an hour. I need to be put down. I’m so sorry that I made this happen. Category:Weird Category:Monsters Category:Gomez Capulet